Isolation/Outline
Marge and Scott are starring at the stars *They see a shooting star as it crashes nearby *Marge runs to cafteria *Everyone is there and is murmuring *She tells them not to be worried, that an asteroid has hit them and its probably nothing but she'll have a small team check it out in the morning *Opening intro *Dyron sits in his cell, bored *He kicks a pebble then pulls out a small blade *Dyron begins whistling, sharpening it with a rock *Dyron slips the blade back into his pocket *Sighing, he flips onto his back ad closes his eyes, relaxed *Flashback *A young pre-teen Dyron sitting at a fancy dinner *The house cleaner brings in a cake, exlclaming how she slaved away at it for hours *He scrunches his nose, taking a small bite *He spits it out, claiming how disgusting it was *The house cleaner grows horrified as he trashes the cake *She hits him as he begins crying, exclaiming that she beats him *His mother runs in and sees the house maid spanking her child *The maid is promptly fired *Dyron whispers that he'll kill her if she comes near him again *Corbus moves in with Elize *Elize tells him that she won't let him waste away *Corbus smiles sadly at her *Lynx visits Dyron *She tells him it's just a misunderstanding, that he can get out. *Dyron tells her he wants to go, run away, he's tired of trying to fit in. *Lynx solemly thinks about this. *Ahsas and Chandler walk through the woods with the meat still in a bag on Ahsas' back. *They come across a dead animal body. *Ahsas scrunches her nose from the smell. *She asks what Chandler thinks happened to it. *Chandler says something else probably ate it, thats how the world works. *Ahsas says that no matter how hard that animal may have tried, something else will kill it. *She says that happened to her brother, to her love and she accepts it will eventually happen to her. *Chandler suggests they head back to Zenith. *Ahsas agrees and takes once last look at the animal. *Marge's office *Marge assigns Lynx, Bartholomew, Chyeene, and Jaelyn to go visit the asteroid. *Snax lays on his bed, with Marco asleep on a smaller bed next to him *Auma's entry *Auma is on a freight train in a boxcar, heading to Wesotor. *A large man comes from behind, hitting her over the head. *She awakes, chained up in a dark room *The large man approaches her, telling Auma that he owns her now, that she no longer has a name, a life, and berates her. *Auma spits at the man, who takes a swing at her face *Blood drips down her face as she grows a hatred to this man *He tells her that she will labor all day in his fields, and any attempt to escape will result in beatings *He jokes that death is too merciful. *Leaving, he tells her to get a lot of rest and she joins the rest of the slaves tomorrow *Zani is with Marge, his hands shaking *She asks why he came to visit her *He explains what he saw about Obadiah, that Scott knows too but Obadiah might kill him for telling her *Marge tells him to calm down and that he is probably just threatening him *Zani tells Marge that his room was ignited and everything in it was burned *Scott walks in, saying he'll leave if Marge is busy *She tells him to go get Obadiah *Lynx, Bartholomew, Jaelyn, and Chyeene are walking through the woods *Bartholomew asks why they need weapons if its just an asteroid *Lynx asks if he really wants to take any chances *Bartholomew asks why he doesnt get one *Lynx says because he's an incapable coward *Jaelyn tells them to stop bickering, as it is just ahead *Chyeene trips and twists her ankle *Lynx and Jaelyn help her limp toward it *They discover it split in half, with broken egg shell *Lynx said whatever was in it was just hatched and could be a danger to Zenith *It was huge *There is a trail of slobber and large prints leading back to Zenith *Bartholomew says they need to get back *Dyron is asleep in his cell when a noise wakes him up *Denise opens a slot in his cell, holding a tray of food *She places it down cautiously and turns *Dyron pulls out a shiv and clutches Denise through the iron bars *She screams *Outside, Scott, on his way to get Obadiah, hears the scream and begins sprinting toward the jail *Flashback to Dyron with his head down, hands up with his parents next to him *Men are pointing guns at them *They are revealed to be on a ship *One of the men shout at them *His father tackles the man down, taking his gun *He shoots the control panel, causing it to enter Krono's atmosphere *Dyron screams as bullets rip through his father's back *The pirates hold a gun to Dyron's face but the ship crashes, throwing the pirates out of the way as everything goes black *Scott sees Dyron holding the shiv he made against Denise's throat *Scott attempts to calm him down *Dyron demands that Scott unlocks the cell and brings him supplies and food, saying that he is leaving *Scott sprints away *Flashback to Dyron *His clothes torn, covered in dirt as he wanders Kronos *A ravaged alien attacks him *He kicks it away, scrambling and begins sprinting *Suddnly, he hears gunfire and turns *Lynx is there and tells him she has good news and how there is a safe-zone called Zenith. *Dyron pleads to take him in. *Lynx tells him that he will be questioned first *Scott brings back a backpack, fearing Denise will be dead *Dyron asks where the gun is *Scott says in the backpack *He unlocks the cell as Dyron is still holding Denise *He opens the bag, to see no gun *Dyron looks up and sees Scott tackle him, knocking the shiv out of his hand *Scott beats him unconscious *Denise looks at Scott in fear, Scott turns to face her and then looks down as blood splattered over his face. *Marge knocks on Dagon's door *He opens it slightly and says its a bad time *Marge demands he opens it saying she is searching for weapons *He refuses, worried *Marge forces the door open and sees the guns on the bed *She looks to Dagon, who just stands there *She tells him how disappoinsted she is in him *He hangs his head as she cuffs him *He tells her it was just for protection, that how Zenith is full of danger *She tells him that without rules, the structure will break and anarchy will break loose. *Dagon explains that this is how he stopped Dyron, with a weapon *Marge angrily tells him that a weapon almost got so many others killed in the first place. *Dagon, accepting defeat, doesn't resist as Marge walks him out *Chandler and Ahsas return *Ahsas tells Chandler that she misses their old crew. *Chandler tells her that he misses them too, that he misses everyone. *Ahsas thanks him for taking her with him. *Chandler tells her she should join supply crew. *She shrugs it off, saying her repsonsibility is with the construction, and that the physical labor relieves her. *Chandler tells her to stay open to new ideas. *She hugs him then walks off. *Jaxar is in the tower *Lynx, Bartholomew, Chyeene, and Jaelyn return to Marge and says there is a giant beast lurking nearby *Down below, Elize calls for him saying his shift is over *He thanks her as he takes one last look through his scope, he spots a figure in the woods *When he pulls away, the figure is gone. *Shaking it off, Jaxar begins descending from the tower. *Spade is in her room, smoking one of the drugs Aero brought her *There is a knock on the door *She waves her around, attempting to disperse the smoke *She hides the drugs under her bed *Opening the door, she discovers it is Aero *He says that she will stop forcing him to smuggle her drugs in or he is turning them both in. *She then kisses him and brings him into the bed as he takes off his shirt. *Jaxar and Elize talk while walking throughout the community *She asks why he switched jobs *He confesses that he is a coward *She tells him its okay to be scared *He tells her that he doesn't want to be scared *Scott busts into Snax's room in the middle of a blade cutting his wrist. *He angrily kicks Snax down, saying he was suppose to guard the jail. *Snax angrily rebuts how he was attempting bond with his son, who barely knows Snax's name. *Scott says Denise almost died and they get into a screaming fight until Chyeene bursts in, breaking them up, and she looks at Snax's arm which was drowned in blood. *A giant creature bursts through the walls of Zenith *The prison gets partially destroyed as Scott and Chyeene get trapped in rubble *Snax promises to come back and runs off *Chandler, Ahsas, Shiloh, Tarner, Corbus, and Snax attempt to fight it with guns *Snax and Ahsas tackle it down but it hurls Snax through the forest, knocking down a bunch of trees *Snax groans as he races back *Ahsas stabs it in the eye with her dagger causing it to roar *Tarner leads it away from the buildings by starting a fire *Chandler and Shiloh throws gasoline over the beast so it ignites *Marge runs out and the beast swings at her *Corbus tackles her out of the way and instead the beast smashes into him *he is unconscious *Marge screams *Snax roars as he chokes the beast before snapping its neck *He viciously tears it apart with his claws and screaming *He then collapses from weariness *Marge turns and looks at Lynx, who solemly looks at the wreckage *Spade and Aero are in bed *Spade asks why Snax is the way he is *Aero says it was because of the thing called Morningstar, and that he was there when it happened *Spade asks him to tell her *He begins by saying it all started five years ago. *End ADD A LOT MORE STUFF; NOT ENOUGH STUFF